Joan of Arc
by Miss Whiddlesmort
Summary: Un dia Jasper simplemente decide avergonzar a Bella. One Shot Traduccion.


**Disclaimer:** _Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**ZAPBETH** _quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _sparklinghaledecullen _por ser Beta para esta traducción._

Juana de Arco

"_If you think of her as Joan of Arc  
She's burning for you, get your car out of park  
If you think of her as Catherine the Great  
Then you should be the horse to help her meet her fate  
If you need her, you should be there,  
Go home_

_If you're lucky to be one of the few  
To find somebody who can tolerate you  
Then I shouldn't have to tell you again  
Just pack your bags and get yourself on a plane."_

Go Home by Barenaked Ladies

Me llamó cariño. 

Sus labios carnosos formaron las palabras, su acento sureño alargando las sílabas como si quisiera prolongar el cariño. Sus ojos topacio me guiñaron mientras lo decía, yo estaba segura.

Me ruboricé, mi vergüenza tiñó vertiginosamente mis mejillas de color rojo brillante. Levantó una ceja ante mi emoción, y yo supe que el cerebro de Edward daba vueltas, tratando de entender lo que era diferente del resto de nuestras escasas interacciones. 

Me llamó cariño.

"Cálmate, cariño."

La temperatura había parecido enfriarse, mi palpitante corazón regresó a su patrón normal y la ansiedad y la emoción se desvanecieron de mi mente. Me sentía serena, hasta que su palabra se había anunciado con sus implicaciones, y el rubor quemó en mi pálido rostro. La vergüenza no me abrumó, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba apretando fuertemente la mano de Edward y él estaba sonriendo ligeramente, probablemente pensando que su belleza había causado otro momento típico de Bella.

Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, su expresión estaba perdida en entretenimiento y sus cejas formaban una sola pendiente. Yo estaba medio esperando a que él se rindiera y una gran sonrisa de gracia apareciera en su rostro.

"No entiendo por qué estás tan avergonzada, cariño."

Esta segunda declaración fue el beso de la muerte para mis emociones. Me sonrojé más profundamente, hasta que pareció que sobre mis mejillas hubieran derramado una lata de pintura roja. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y se sentía como si un carpintero estuviera martilleándolo, había desaparecido la tranquilizadora influencia de Jasper, la serenidad de que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Edward se rió entre dientes al oír mi corazón, pensando que era una reacción a él. Los fantasmagóricos labios de Jasper se curvaron hacia arriba en una media sonrisa, pero toda su diversión estaba alojada en sus ojos color topacio.

¡Estaba jugando conmigo!

Ponerme nerviosa era un juego para él. Reírse de mí, con sus oh-tan-humanas payasadas

era una distracción de la monotonía de su vida. Volver a sus viejas costumbres sureñas

de encantar a una bella dama era un alivio en su batalla contra su sed. Aunque la mayoría de las bellas no tendría pánico de una pequeña palabra.

La ira que me empezaba a recorrer se desvaneció, y yo no podía decir si era él manipulando mis emociones o yo decidiendo. Tal vez eran ambas cosas a la vez, porque la diversión dejó su rostro por un momento antes de volver. Distraerlo de la quemadura de su garganta era bastante inofensivo

"Bueno, querida, deberías de tener ese rubor permanentemente, se ve encantador"

"¿Por qué? Gracias, Es muy agradable de tu parte decirlo."

Yo apostaría por Alice a que él sabía que el rubor se mantendría por un tiempo y tal vez

en la cena, después que lo dijera por tercera vez.

Miré a Edward, quien estaba mirando a Jasper con una expresión de confusión. Jasper, por otro lado, finalmente había mostrado su sonrisa completamente, y pensé que podía ver un rastro del hombre que se había detenido para ayudar a tres mujeres a un lado de la carretera. Su mirada no era la de cautela con la que solía mirarme

.  
Edward volteó a verme, después de probablemente examinar los pensamientos de Jasper y no encontrar nada de importancia en ellos. Me di cuenta de que yo estaba sonriendo ampliamente, el sonrojo aun ardía en la superficie.

"Charlie te esta esperando temprano en casa ¿Estás lista para irte, amor?"

En su voz había un dejo de incertidumbre flotando alrededor de las palabras comunes. Asentí con la cabeza hacia él, entonces colocó posesivamente su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Se volvió para salir de la habitación y miré nuevamente a Jasper. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de aguantarse la risa. Él era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y parecía que a Edward no le gustaba.

"Adiós, querida."

Le sonreí y agité la mano hacia él antes de caminar atrás de mi novio, que ya estaba en el asiento del conductor en su Volvo. Me deslicé en el asiento junto a él, y rápidamente maniobró el coche en el camino y desde allí, a la carretera.

"Apenas podía entender sus pensamientos. Pero él hace eso cuando quiere olvidarse de la sangre y las guerras. Al parecer, su encanto sureño es lo que hace que se sienta seguro. Espero que no te haya asustado."

"No, no lo hizo. Fue inofensivo"

"Supongo que lo fue, amor"

Pero de una cosa estaba absolutamente segura: el cariñoso acento de Jasper me hacía sentir diferente de cuando Edward me decía el usual "amor". Edward me hacía sentir segura, como si nunca me fuera a dejar de nuevo. Pero el "querida" de Jasper abrió una nueva peligrosa serie de pensamientos. Fue emocionante, no saber sus intenciones. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí? Era un enigma, un misterio que dejó a mis pensamientos en remolino por la forma en que sus labios formaron la palabra, de la diversión en sus ojos, de la calma que se rompió por dos pequeñas palabras.

"Sí, era inofensivo."


End file.
